


Love

by basednoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Aoba thinking about what he loves about Noiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Aoba chuckled as he looked up from his book, and stared at his boyfriend, who was watching tv with the most serious expression. Every time Noiz looked at him, Aoba would quickly hide his face behind the book. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Noiz laughed. 

"Nothing!" Aoba bit his lip.

The blond did not avert his gaze, a curious expression prominent. 

"Aoba,"

"Sweetie!"

Noiz rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. He loved how Noiz smiled with childish dignity; he knew he was softening the boy up. Although he still had a thick outer shell, Aoba could see the cracks starting to form on the surface. 

Noiz was still a kid after all, this was obvious in the way he talked and acted. He would pick fights with anyone who gave him the stink eye. Aoba wish he would stop, but after constant begging Noiz toned it down. 

The boy would also kiss him at the most inconvenient times! As much as he loved Noiz, it was embarrassing to be kissed in front of a crowd. To make matters worst, at dinner at Tae's, Koujaku and Tae walked in on them fucking. It was a moment he'd rather forget. 

Noiz also spent a lot of his time thinking of ways to scare Aoba, or so it seemed. Last night Aoba was sitting on the couch, reading his book; the lights were out, it was raining. It was the perfect night, but then the little shit head he called his boyfriend thought it would be sooo funny to but on a monster mask and scare him. He almost died. He doesn't understand why Noiz's finds how easily Aoba scared was so amusing. 

Even with all his flaws and odd ways, Aoba thought he was perfect. He always made sure Aoba was happy. Aoba wanted Noiz to think about himself once and awhile, but Noiz assured him that if Aoba is happy then so is he. It filled him with warmth to be loved like this. 

He snuggled up to his boyfriend, "I was thinking about what I love about you,"

"Really?"

"Mhm!"

Aoba was sure that having Noiz come into his life was one of the greatest things. As cliche as that sounds he believes it, because for once he was looking forward to the future. 

"What do you love about me?"

"Everything, silly," Aoba pecked Noiz cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Request, I love requests


End file.
